El edificio
by KatherineCV
Summary: Eren busca mudarse y ser independiente, afortunadamente no tarda en encontrar un lugar ideal. Aunque encontrará más que sólo un hogar, un chico llamado Levi lo afectará gravemente. Pareja: ErenxLevi. AU, ONE-SHOT


_**El edificio.**_

Comencé a buscar una casa propia cuando tenía como diecinueve años, no buscaba nada en específico, tan sólo un lugar para escaparme por fin de mi hermanastra, Mikasa. Al ser mayor de edad legalmente podría valerme por mí mismo, pero tardé más de lo que imaginaba en encontrar un buen lugar que cumpliera con mis posibilidades, pues aún estaba estudiando y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de trajes cerca de la universidad.

Primero me mudé con mi amigo Armin por un tiempo, Mikasa no puso tantos peros pues fácilmente podría llamarme a cada rato y saber dónde estaba, además de que confiaba en Armin para "echarme un ojo". De hecho yo también estaba muy a gusto viviendo con él pero todavía no había desechado la idea de tener mi propia casa, así que seguí con mi búsqueda, en un par de meses ya había encontrado un apartamento que satisfacía mis prioridades, se encontraba en el penúltimo piso de un largo edificio –lo único que no me agradaba era que de vez en cuando tendría que subir cientos de escaleras-, y el alquiler era estúpidamente barato a pesar de la ubicación, servicios y otras cosas.

Cuando se lo conté a Armin pareció alegre igual que yo, así que decidí no contarle nada a Mikasa para darle la sorpresa ya cuando estuviera instalado en mi nuevo apartamento, aunque eso significara tener que aguantar sus sermones. Al menos así ya no podría hacer nada pues ya todo estaría instalado. Armin me ayudó a acarrear con todas mis cosas y en menos tiempo de lo que pensaba todo estaba en el departamento, aunque él no pudo quedarse a ayudarme a ordenar todo pues tenía tarea y otros compromisos.

- Gracias de todas formas

- Nos vemos luego, Eren –dijo Armin dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras esquivaba las cajas.

En cuanto Armin se marchó me levanté y miré alrededor: las cajas estaban regadas por el suelo y amontonadas en el espacio que sería la sala, a la derecha quedaba el destinado al comedor y, separada por una barra de madera, la cocina, desde la sala, pero a la izquierda, cruzaba un pequeño pasillo que daba al baño y en frente un par de habitaciones. Me acerqué a lo que creí la ventana principal, abrí las cortinas y en su lugar me encontré con un gran ventanal que iba desde el suelo y era más alto que yo, corrí las puertas hacia los lados, encontrándome en un pequeño balcón con un barandal gris, y me quedé un rato allí contemplando la vista: la cuidad con sus negocios, edificios y automóviles encendiendo las luces porque el sol estaba a punto de desaparecer.

- Ten cuidado –escuché decir a alguien detrás de mí, me giré inmediatamente, apoyándome en el barandal, frente a mi estaba un hombre de aspecto joven, tenía el cabello negro y un poco largo para que le tapara un poco los ojos, de color gris, como una nube de lluvia, y alargados, enmarcando una filosa mirada, las facciones de su rostro era muy finas, pero lo más sorprendente era su piel, tan blanca.

Sin saber qué hacer me alejé del ventanal, entrando de nuevo y cerrándolo a mis espaldas, sentía la mirada de aquel sujeto siguiendo cada uno de mis movimientos. Entonces noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta, pensé que quizá él había venido a saludar, e intenté relajarme.

- ¿Eres nuevo aquí, no es cierto? –preguntó él antes de que yo dijera nada

– Si… Acabo de mudarme –respondí, mirándolo más de cerca, su ropa era elegante pero parecía vieja

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –dijo luego de una pausa, como si le sorprendiera el que le hubiera contestado.

- Soy Eren Jaeger, ¿y tú? ¿Vives aquí también? –Él dio unos pasos alrededor, observando el desorden, luego se sentó en un sillón cruzando los brazos. Yo sólo lo miré, algo atontado y confundido. Después de unos minutos que parecieron eternos él respondió:

- Soy Levi, y… sí también vivo aquí -respondió él, pronunciando de manera extraña estas últimas palabras, le dediqué una sonrisa.

- Mucho gusto, Levi –dije

- ¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

- Hoy

- Con razón tienes este desorden, también creo que deberías limpiar, hay mucho polvo, ¿no te molesta?

- Ah… supongo que ordenaré todo mañana

- Menos mal, tengo que irme –y se levantó del sillón, yo noté enseguida que no era tan alto, parecía más bajo que yo.

- Hasta luego, Levi –respondí al momento que cerraba la puerta.

Y por esa noche no hice nada más salvo ordenar mi habitación, pues no quería dormir en el suelo. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en qué era extraño que Mikasa no me hubiera llamado ya, y, por alguna razón, en Levi, y su mirada. Ojalá me visitará otra vez.

•••

Al día siguiente desperté a eso de las seis de la mañana, porque mi celular no paraba de sonar, y ya sabiendo quién sería lo apagué, traté de dormir un poco más pero me sentía inquieto, así que me levanté, desayuné un plato de cereal e inmediatamente comencé a ordenar lo que venía en las cajas. Para cuando tenía que marcharme a la escuela ya sólo me faltaba un par, tomé mis cosas y salí del apartamento, bajé por las escaleras pues aún tenía mucho tiempo de sobra y a la mitad me encontré con Levi, que estaba apoyado en el descanso sin mirar a ninguna parte.

- Hola, Levi –le dije con una sonrisa, él me miró desinteresadamente

- Hola, Eren –respondió, acercándose a mí. Alzó un poco el rostro pues efectivamente era más bajo que yo y agregó- ¿No sabes hacer corbatas, verdad?

- ¿Qué? Este…

- Idiota –calificó y movió sus manos alrededor de mi cuello, acomodando la corbata

- Oh, Gracias –dije, agachando la cabeza. Por un momento me quedé observándolo sin decir nada, su mirada era muy relaja, como si no le importara nada, de lejos podría parecer triste, noté que tenía varias cicatrices en las manos. Una voz subiendo por las escaleras me despertó, justo cuando él terminó con el nudo.

- Adiós –dijo mientras se alejaba por las escaleras, como si no quisiera que nadie lo viera.

- ¡EREN! ¡EREN! –escuché decir a Mikasa, claro, ya se había tardado mucho. Miré sobre mi hombro para despedirme de Levi pero ni su sombra percibí. Algo extrañado vi a Mikasa pararse frente a mí -. ¡Eren! Qué bueno que estés bien… -e hizo un gesto para abrazarme, pero yo me aparté.

- Ya no necesito que me cuides –le advertí mientras continuaba mi camino, apartándola de mí.

- Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo –respondió ella, siguiéndome por las escaleras.

- Yo puedo cuidarme solo ahora –respondí, acelerando mis pasos

- ¿Ah, sí? A mí no me parece…

Mo quise alargar la conversación pues era inútil discutir con ella y la convencí de que le llamaría todas las noches. Aun dudándolo ella aceptó, como si me estuviera poniendo a prueba.

•••

Los días pasaron sin que me diera cuenta, por las mañanas me levantaba muy temprano y me ocupaba en algunos quehaceres, al terminar me marchaba a la escuela, bajando por las escaleras donde siempre encontraba a Levi a la mitad, él me ayudaba con la corbata, murmurando cosas sobre mí, con aquel tono asesino que tenía y casi siempre con su mirada desinteresada. Luego bajábamos el resto de las escaleras lentamente mientras hablábamos sobre cualquier cosa, y él se despedía de mí antes de llegar al último escalón, muchas veces sin poner excusa alguna. A pesar de su mal genio me volví su amigo, me alegraba encontrarlo todas las mañana esperando por mí, cuando se lo dije él desvió su mirada y me dijo:

- Es que no sabes cómo atar corbatas

No sé si comenzó entonces o incluso fue tiempo atrás pero cada día me alegraba más verlo recargado en la pared, me sería difícil describir cómo me sentía al encontrarlo. Él lo notó unos días más tarde, luego de haber atado mi corbata.

- ¿Por qué me miras tanto? –preguntó

- ¿Qué…? Este… No lo hago… -respondí, claramente sonrosado

- Si, y también te portas más idiota de lo normal

- ¿Eso te molesta? –dije, en tono seductor, sin perderme de las caras que ponía. El movió su puño hacia mí, pero lo detuvo un centímetro antes. Entonces cambió de tema rápidamente

Pronto muchas de nuestras conversaciones terminaban así, y más tarde no pasábamos un momento sin el otro, claro sin contar los ratos que yo estaba fuera. Hacíamos cualquier cosa: escuchar música, ver películas, discutir, arreglar mi departamento, observar la gran ciudad desde el balcón… Hasta que caí en la conclusión de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de él, fue cuando todas las canciones sobre amor ya no parecían versos sin sentido, pues ya tenía a quien cantarle una. El verlo cada mañana aceleraba mis latidos, anunciándome a quién iban dirigidos. Pasé varios días decidiéndome a decirle o no, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible pues él ya me conocía muy bien. El día que junté todo de mí para decírselo, llegué a nuestro acostumbrado punto de reunión a media escalera mucho más temprano de lo normal para ser yo esta vez quien esperaba por él.

Y así pasó una, dos, tres horas. Él nunca llegó y yo me marché, temiendo que se apareciera en cualquier momento y yo no estuviera. A la noche tampoco lo vi. ¿Había sido tan obvio? ¿Por qué de repente ya no estaba? No dormí de sólo imaginar que le había pasado algo malo, traté de convencerme de que él tendría una buena razón la próxima vez que lo viera, que estaba poniéndome paranoico.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente él tampoco estaba allí. Aunque esta vez me quedé todo el día sin moverme, no podía pasar más tiempo sin escuchar su voz y sin sentir sus manos sobre mi cuello… Los recuerdos me asaltaron y me dejaron inválido, moribundo, incapaz de dar un paso más. Me sentía… como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mí con tenazas y cuchillos, el dolor en el pecho era cada vez más grande al recordar sus palabras, su tono controlador, su mirada que decía no buscarme y terminaba en mí.

Pasaron un par de días antes pudiera abandonar el edificio, y eso sólo porque Mikasa me obligaba a asistir a la escuela. Se me ocurrió preguntar al encargado del edificio por si sabía algo sobre Levi, pero al describírselo negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que no recordaba bien pero él ya se había mudado hace mucho, él no lo recordaba. Me sentí frustrado y por casi una semana me pasee por todos los apartamentos "haciendo una encuesta", así sólo confirmé que él no vivía allí, al menos ya no. Me pregunté si se había marchado sin decirme, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Quizá yo no era importante para él, tal vez no significaba nada relevante…

Mi vida se volvió monótona, me había encerrado en lo más profundo de mí ser con él, repitiendo mis recuerdos como películas viejas, viéndome a mí como a un actor idiota por haber tardado tanto, por no haberse acercado lo suficiente cuando lo tenía enfrente. Otras veces me despertaba como si nada y al pasar por el lugar donde él me esperaba, me quedaba quieto como una estatua, mirando a intervalos arriba y abajo, como diciendo "sí, hoy es el día, él vendrá por fin hoy". Por las tardes, luego de que regresara del trabajo, apartaba las cortinas y me quedaba mirando por el ventanal sin salir al balcón, a veces lo veía allí parado tocando el vidrio, golpeando fuertemente pidiendo auxilio, entonces abría las puertas para encontrarme con que él no estaba allí. Incluso soñaba con él, pero no eran sueños de recuerdos sobre lo que habíamos vivido los dos, en algunos lo veía atrapado en un cuarto muy oscuro, otras estábamos en cualquier lugar yo corría hacia él para abrazarlo pero el contacto lo desvanecía en mis brazos, logrando que despertara para comprobar que aquello no había sido real. En el sueño más raro que tuve ambos no encontrábamos en mi departamento, como en un día normal por la tarde, yo no hablaba mucho y él comenzaba a contarme algo que no pude descifrar, lucía muy alterado, entonces se acercaba a mí, acomodando su cabeza en mi pecho, yo lo cubría con mis brazos, intentando ayudarlo. De repente comenzaba a sonar una vieja canción, el aparato hacía corto y todo comenzaba a incendiarse. Yo lo sacudía diciéndole que teníamos que salir de allí lo más rápido posible, sin embargo él se había dormido en mí. Acto seguido: lo cargaba hasta la puerta, esquivando las llamas ya avanzadas pero al llegar a la puerta él despertaba, obligándome a que lo bajara. Lo obedecí, él miró alrededor y murmuró algo, se giró hacia mí, recorriéndome con su filosa mirada, recuerdo que sólo le gritaba que saliéramos de allí, pero él sólo caminó hasta mí y me besó, a la vez que me sacaba del departamento y cerraba la puerta antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Me tiraba al piso, luego de haber golpeado la puerta gritándole que saliera de allí, pero justo cuando la puerta volvía a abrirse, desperté. Aún con todo eso, pues parecía que él no estaba del todo lejos, me prometí que no debía abandonar la esperanza, pues era lo único que me mantenía cuerdo.

Pasó tanto tiempo que apenas y lo percibí porque miraba por el gran ventanal de vez en cuando. Noté que ya era invierno, al ver que la nieve se amontonaba en el balcón y que sentía más frío de lo normal. Durante las vacaciones me ocupé en terminar de decorar mi departamento, tan sólo me faltaba cambiar el barandal por otro nuevo pues con el tiempo había notado que este era muy frágil y podría caerse a la más mínima carga.

Compré los materiales y me propuse a colocarlo yo mismo, corrí los vidrios a un lado, quedándome quieto un buen rato mientras divagaba en la vista y los recuerdos que me traía estar allí, con Levi a un lado mío. Me recargué ligeramente en el barandal y este crujió debajo de mí, el corazón comenzó a latirme rápidamente, como si fuese a salir disparado cuando me asomé hacía el suelo.

- Idiota, ¡muévete de allí inmediatamente! –escuché su voz detrás de mí, me giré como lo había hecho la primera vez, apoyando todo mi peso en el barandal mientras mis ojos lo vislumbraban entre las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir. Era él, nada menos que él… busqué desesperadamente algo que decirle, mi yo salió por fin de donde se había escondido para ver si no lo estaba engañando, ¿en realidad estaba frente a mí? ¿O ya me había vuelto loco? Di un paso hacia él y dije, sin importarme lo que diría después:

- Levi, te amo… -a la vez, el balcón crujió debajo de mí y caí en el vació.

•••

- ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Despierta, idiota! –fueron las primeras palabras que escuché.

Abrí los ojos pero me cegó una luz brillantísima, parpadee varias veces mientras mis ojos descifraban lo que tenían enfrente: mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el regazo de Levi, estábamos en un cuarto blanco, tirados en el suelo, no había nada más, excepto una puerta cerrada. Me enderecé torpemente, Levi pareció más pequeño a mi lado, sus ojos me delataban su estado preocupado. Quise ayudarlo inmediatamente –aunque no supiera cómo-, atraerlo hacia mí y cubrirlo con mi ser para que nunca volviera a escaparse de mi lado.

- Levi… -dije al fin y me tiré encima de él para abrazarlo, era la primera vez que teníamos un contacto además de arreglarme la corbata. Él se fundió en mi abrazo, dándome la esperanza de que también había esperado por mí.

- Eren… -dijo él suavemente, giró el rostro a un lado pero alcancé a ver una lágrima en su ojo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté sin soltarme de él. Definitivamente no lo dejaría ir nunca más.

- Moriste –respondió, mirándome. Y antes de que dijera nada agregó:-. Moriste al caer por ese balcón de mierda.

- Pero… si yo estoy muerto… tú…

- Así es

- Entonces… ¿Cómo es que estabas conmigo? –"debe ser por eso que nunca me tocó" anoté mentalmente

- Yo había quedado atrapado allí, necesitaba de alguien que me liberara y tú lo hiciste. Justo cuando había creído que mi espíritu se pudriría, tú pudiste verme, me recibiste sin conocerme y me amaste…

- Yo te amo –interrumpí, ese momento era tan bello, pues aunque estuviera muerto estaba con él, lo que significaba que mi eternidad sería con él, por lo que no aguanté más la lágrimas. Él se acercó más a mí, limpiando mis ojos con sus mangas y dijo:

- Es hora –y me besó cálidamente. Me estremecí de pies a cabeza, como si no alcanzara a comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero yo también lo bese, jurándome que nunca lo abandonaría. Él pareció notar mi entusiasmo y agregó, cuando nuestros labios se separaron:-. Gracias.

- Por nada, pero prométeme algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Prométeme que no te irás otra vez, y si lo haces llévame contigo.

- Yo ya no tengo más lugares hacia dónde ir, Eren

- Oh, menos mal…

- Mi lugar está contigo –Lo abracé, todavía con los ojos húmedos, él se dejó estrujar por mí. Luego nos levantamos sin soltarnos las manos para dirigirnos a la puerta.

* * *

^^ ¡Mi primer Fic! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, según yo quería que fuera algo triste, pero dudó que haga llorar a alguien.

Cuéntenme en un lindo review qué les pareció, si les gustó o no, haber y si me animo a escribir más Ereri :33

¡Nos leemos luego!

Atte: Katherine


End file.
